Harry Potter and the special training
by CarlisleDromedaRiddle
Summary: Young Harry gets a special offer to learn at a gifted school. He wil not be seen until he is 11. It's a very different Harry that comes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any thing.

I just like playing with the characters.

I'm not a native English.

'_Parsel'_

_'Thought'_

**Chapter 1**

**1985**

In a perfectly normal neighborhood there was one family where lived a small not so normal boy.

Our story starts whit this little boy.

This boys name is Harry Potter, and what was so strange about the boy apart from having to live with his aunt and uncle, was that he was smart at the age of 4 he was already reading something his cousin Dudley could not do.

He also had strange powers he could influence the weather and influence emotions.

He learned about his powers when he was just 2 years old.

His uncle got angry at his aunt, that is when Harry started thinking that he didn't want his uncle to be angry any more and every one started feeling happy without knowing why.

Now at the age of 4 his other power showed. It was a rainy day, and his aunt's car broke so Harry, Dudley and his aunt had to walk to pre-school. Harry did not want to get wet and started wishing for nice warm weather.

As soon as the small family left their home the sun came out. His aunt looked strange at her nephew but how could she blame this on him. How could that little boy have done this. So they walkt to the school and didn't talk about the strange weather behavior again.

You see for even though his aunt and uncle didn't like Harry at first. There son loved to have a brother, for this reason uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia started to love him as a son.

A little over a year ago his aunt and uncle adopted Harry but he would always be a potter.

Today would be a very different day for the whole family. For before the family reached the school they where pulled to a stop by a man in a wheelchair. This man was none other then Charles Xsavier.

He was here to talk to his aunt about a placement for Harry at a gifted school. Because Harry was far ahead in his studies he would need the extra lessons he could get at the school.

His aunt told him that she would have to talk to her husband about it and if it was not to much trouble would the professor meet them tomorrow to hear there answer.

That night when uncle Vernon got home the family talked about the offer Harry was given.

What would this mean for Harry and Dudley and was the family really ready to care for such a gifted boy.

For although they had adopted Harry, they had always told him that some day he would go to a school for wizards but that would happen when Harry was 11.

This was a verry differend school a school for super smart children and Petunia and Vernon knew that they could not take care of Harry any longer for this would break their Dudley for he could never keep up with Harry. Petunia didn't want her sons to turn out like her and her sister so they talk to Harry about him moving to the school and not ever coming back.

So the next day Harry went with the professor not to be seen again until he would turn 11.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes it's a new chapter.

Don't own.

Voldemort was really killed when he killed the Potters.

This is my first story.

It's not done jet and I don't know how it will go.

I don't have a Beta reader.

So please let me know what you think.

Special thanks to Dylan-a-Friend and Sakura Lisel for reviewing my first chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Harry had always found it strange that professor x could find him that quickly.

But it was explained to him that they had, had there eye's on him sins the day he infuenced his uncles feelings when he was only 3 years old. It took the professor a year to find out were Harry lived. The professor found him when he changed the weather. He and Beast had been in London to visite an old friend. This is why the professor could be at Harry's neighborhood so quick.

In the first days of living at the institute Harry became very close to Beast.

Beast became some what like a father. He would help Harry when the older kids would bully him for being smarter than they were. Harry being so young when he came to the school and starting to train his powers was also still just a scared little 4 year old. But he soon became a favorite student for the teachers.

Harry was a very smart little boy who loved to read. After a year of living at the school Harry was already learning at a junior high school level. This made things some what tense, at the institute he was the odd one out.

It's been 7 years sins we left Harry at the hands of professor x.

Harry was very smart he had his masters in science and biology. He had better control over his powers than most. He had helped the x-man on there missions.

Now Harry was 11 years old and on his way to Hogwarts. Two weeks ago Professor Dumbledore came to visite and find Harry at the institute.

He then told Harry and Beast that Harry was a wizard ( something they already knew because Petunia had told them when they came to get Harry), And that he had a place in Hogwarts something his parents wanted.

This let to Harry being on his way to London to shop for his school supplies and get the train to Hogwarts. Harry got of the plane he was to meet a professor Snape. Luckily for Harry his father Hank could come with him.

They met professor Snape at the gate Harry instantly knew that this professor would be a problem.

As luck would have it Harry now had total control over his powers and could tel what the problem was and helped with his power over emotions to control the professor so that they could have a normal teacher/student relationship.

Now he would have to start over and learn to live in the wizarding world. Now it was time to follow professor Snape to buy his school stuff. Harry was looking forward to getting a wand.

There first stop was the wizarding bank Gringgots. Here harry asked to talk to a account manager.

He was directed to manager backrock. "Hello Manager. I would like to know how much money I have at this bank. What I have now and what I will get when I'm of age."

"I'm happy to know you are serious about your accounts. How ever you will not have to worry about it any time soon. You have several accounts at this bank. You have aces to 5 now and will get 15 more when you turn 17."

Harry was overwhelm to know he had so much money. Backrock explained that not only did his parents leaf Harry 5 vaults, a trust fault from were he could pay for his schooling. He also had a heirloom vault and a family vault, and the personal vaults of his parents. Of these 5 vaults he could only touch the trust. There were a couple of vaults he inherited because the family's died out and he was the closes living relative. These 4 vaults he could aces already.

So Harry was thinking what to do with the money.

"Beckrock thank you for explaining all this to me. As far as I know I would like to see the money grow and work. So I propose that we start infesting the money. Also I would like to give one vault to my old school and home. Xsaviers school for the gifted."

Backrock had quikly drawn up the paper work to have all that done. Happy to manage all the investments for this young man. He told Harry that they now had bank cards for high valued clients.

This was to help them so they would not have to come back to the bank so much just to get gold.

After his talk with backrock they got a bank card.

Now it was time to shop. There first stop was at madam Malkins professor Snape said that this would take the most time to get ready, so it was better to start here and get your uniform done so you could pick them up after finishing the other shopping.

This was why Harry now stood on a stool to size his uniform. The hogwarts uniform had black jeans for the boys, black skirt for girls. White button up shirts. Black pull overs with the hogwarts crest on the left breast. Black shoes or boots. They also had to were cloaks this was better than the old uniforms according to the professor this uniform gives more moving free dome. There had bin a lot of changes at hogwarts for the past years. The new uniform was one of them. In addition to the uniform of with they got 7. They also had to buy a sports uniform that had a short sleeved and long sleeved shirt in white and white shorts. White socks and sneakers. The professor explained that the sports uniform would change color after they were sorted in to their house at hogwarts.

Harry being as smart as he is had asked professor Dumbledore for some books so he could read up on the customs of the wizarding world. So he knew what the houses were.

The next stops were flourish and blots were they got his books, parchment and quills, the apothecary were they got all the ingredients and materials for potions class. Professor Snape being the potions master that he is made sure that Harry had the best materials.

There last stop was Olivanders to get his wand.

It didn't take long for him to find his wand 8 inches ash with a therestral tail hair. Excellent for charms work.

After picking up his uniform they went to get a room at the leaking cauldron to spend the night. Tomorrow Harry would have to take the Train to Hogwarts.


End file.
